The New Ooo
by cherrytree3
Summary: when ricky crashes his car on his birthday he somehow ends up in a different dimension...the land of "Ooo" my first story ever sorry for the crappy summery
1. Chapter 1

It was my seventeenth birthday and was driving across some bridge thinking about the latest adventure time episode when suddenly I felt a shake in the car.  
>"must be an earthquake" I thought to myself and continued driving.I let my pale arm dangle out of my window to catch some beautiful summer rays when once again felt another tremor,but this one was much more violant than the I ssaw the bridge begin to sway rapidly I knew this was only going to get walking across the bridge began to run,stumble,and scream to get off the sped up honking there horns at the cars that did the ridge began to sway more and more one of the chords holing the bridge up snapped,then another,and another the bridge was collapsing into the river below I was almost at the end of the bridge when suddenly my car began to free fall and plummet into the deep waters my car hit the water It sank immidiatly I tried opening the car door but it wouldn budge and water was funneling into my car from some-where.I looked around frantically ad saw the sun roof was still open so I fumbled with the buckle before it finally came looseI jump up through the sun roof but my sweat shirt gets caught on the sun roof.I struggle to get loose while losing air my sweat shirt rips and i'm able to swim up through the sun roof.i struggle to swim up panicking and scared fearful for my life as I climb higher and higher through the water toward sunlight when I finally I brake the surface of the for air my brain begins to make sense of what just happened I hear screaming,sirens,things falling into water and so much more my brain cant keep track of it all.i take in my surroundings and look up too see a piece of the bridge falling down above me.I try to escape but my fate is sealed as the metal hits my head my vision begins to blurr and I sink back down into the murky waters below...<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a pounding migraine.i could her a soft beep come from a beeping got faster and faster as I began to wake up more and I opened my eyes to brown eyed icecream cone standing over me with a clipboard.  
>"AGH! what the fuck!"<br>I jump up and roll off the bed I was in and cords that seemed to be attached to me came with me.i rip the chords out as I slowely but steadly get off the cold tiled floor.  
>"sir please im going to need you to calm down"<br>i take in my surroundings im in a pink hospital room.i pick an iv pole i was plugged into and aim it at the ice cream cone. "who are you where the hell am i?" "your in the candy kingdoms hospital me and my brother rescued you."said a voice coming from behind the hospital a boy of about my height with a baby blue shirt and dark blue shorts came form behind the black shoes squeaked as he walked towards me across the tiled floor.i study his face and his features are strikingly handsome. his shiny blonde hair slightly fell out of his white bright blue eyes studied me as it hit me like a brick young man standing in front of me was finn the human from adventure jaw drops and he gives me a questioning look.  
>"what" said finn as i dropped the iv pole and feinted.I woke up back in the hospital bed with no chords attached to me and this time finn was standing over me when i opened my eyes.i slowely sat up holding my head which is when i realized my head was hospital gown was slightly dirty from the event before.<br>"so...whats your name?"said finn in a hopeful tone.i thought for a minuet and realized i didn't know my name "its...i don't your finn the only human..right?"  
>"that's right except im not the only human anymore...you have no idea how long ive waited for this moment." "yeah i know your really famous where i come from.""and where is that ricky?"i thought about that for a second and realized i had no idea.<br>"i...i don't know."just then doctor icecream came into the room "well sir that's only natural you suffered some major damage from whatever scronked your dome piece all up"  
>"wait doctor wheres my stuff maybe theres some clues to who i am and where i came from!"<br>"well your stuff is all in a storage bin behind this curtain" she pointed to the curtain on my left.  
>i got out of the bed and slowely limped to the curtain before finally walking.i move the curtain to find a huge bin stored to the brim with an assortment of things but what stood out the most where three beautiful swords stood two of them were short and curved and the other was about 4 feet long and 1 foot thick not including the foot long hilt.i study the big sword closer and realize its a claymore the blade was snow white and near the base of it are three holes with different colored gems in first one closest to the hilt is red the second one above the first is black and the third is white.i ran my finger along the edge of the blade but it didn't cut my finger at all not even a scratch.i pick it up and it was almost as light as a feather which was extremely surprising for the size of the sword.i put th sword down and go back to the bin with my possesions in it and find a grey and white light sweatshirt that was ripped at the bottom some ripped greyish blue jeans socks underwear a pair of bright white sneakers that kinda looked like vans two sword sheaths and a sword holster.i pick these items up and look at finn and .<br>"uhm...im gunna need a little privacy."  
>"oh!of course!" they both say in sync and walk out of the room.i begin to take off my hospital gown when I notice hospital bandages over my stomach "what the hell...?" I say to myself as I unravel the bandages to find a foot long scar coming from my lower abdomen up to the bottom of my chest.i make a mental to ask someone how I got that and I begin to get undressed again and put on my I put on my holster and attach the sheaths to the the holster then I put the swords in the sheathes and the claymore in the which I call finn and into the room again.i start to rummage through the rest of my things which is when I find my cellphone and my adventure time wallet along with a lot more clothes.<br>"where did you find me fin...?"  
>"me and my brother found you on the ocean coast inside a strange looking car that washed up on the beach with you inside it."<br>"well...wheres the car finn?"  
>"oh its parked in front of the tree house."<br>"ok well can you take me there?"  
>" can is he free to go?"<br>"yes finn he is i'll just send the paper work to your house."  
>"thanks doctor icecream your the best!common man lets ok"<br>"uhm sure."just then a huge explosion shook the entire hospital and I looked out of the window and there it was...


End file.
